Cuál es la razón?
by SweetDementia7
Summary: Es un pequeño song fic basado en un cover realizado por Anneke Van Giersbergen ex vocalista del grupo "The Gathering" a la canción de nombre "What's the Reason" (ZoRobin). Empieza un poco lente pero esta muy bueno. Con respecto a la portada del Fic, pertenece a una fotógrafa mexicana llamada Gabrielle Vázquez chequen su trabajo es increíble.
1. Las Observaciones de Brook

**Disclaimer:** _**One Piece**_ no es obra mía (lo desearía con todas mis fuerzas para saber cómo termina pero desgraciadamente no es asi… T_T) le pertenece a ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Oda senpai.

 **N/A:** Este es mi primer fanfiction al fin me decidí a escribir algo, es un pequeño song fic basado en un cover realizado por Anneke Van Giersbergen ex vocalista del grupo "The Gathering" a la canción de nombre "What's the Reason". Y claro tiene que ver con mi pareja favorita de One Piece…. (redoble de tambores por favor) ZoRobin (obvio).

 **Cuál es la razón?**

 **Las observaciones de Brook.**

Después de haber despachado a una flotilla de marinos que iban tras ellos para capturarlos y así poder subir de puesto dentro de la marina, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja llegó a una isla la cual no era registrada por el log pose, a lo cual Nami considero que no afectaría la ruta para llegar a su siguiente destino (que sería Punk Hazard, pero ellos todavía no lo sabían ya que tomando en cuenta que debían estar cerca de la isla, todavía no habían recibido la llamada de auxilio, en fin) como iba diciendo consideraron hacer una parada en esa isla para descansar y reabastecer suministros como Cola para el Thousand Sunny Go y claro Franky así como un poco de…. Si bueno mucha comida ya que las reservas que tenían de la isla Gyojin se iban agotando tomado en cuenta el feroz apetito de su senchou Monkey D. Luffy y su amor por la carne del los reyes del mar, su favorita.

La isla a la cual se acercaban era una isla de otoño mejor conocida como "Red Paradise" (me lo saque de la manga y me gustó, me gustó) el aire era un poco frío por lo que Nami consideró avisar que la isla a la que se estaban aproximando por el cambio de clima era una isla otoñal; Usopp que se encontraba a su lado junto con Franky comenzaron a llamar a sus demás Nakamas para avisarles que iban a desembarcar en la isla. Sanji se encontraba en la cocina buscando algunos ingredientes para la cena de ese día y Luffy le hacía compañía para tratar de convencerlo de que le diera un "metepie" para entretenerse mientras la cena estaba lista.

Sanji por favor no seas malo no vez que estoy en pleno desarrollo y no hacer mis 7 comidas que digo 7 más bien 9 comidas al día no me van a dejar crecer y ser mas fuerte…. Por favor… por favor Sanji.

A lo cual el rubio solo lo observo y soltó un suspiro… entiende esto Luffy no puedo estar desacompletando comidas o ingredientes porque tu tienes hambre todo el tiempo, sería diferente si el tentempié fuese para mis queridas Nami-swaan y Robin-chwaan, ellas son unas bellas señoritas que siguen en desarrollo (hay que aclarar que en eso el erokuku comenzó a imaginar el desarrollo de sus queridas doncellas) poniendo cara de hentai babeando a más no poder lo que Luffy aprovecho para tomar un trozo de carne y metérselo a la boca, Sanji reaccionó a la acción de su capitán y lo agarro del cuello comenzándolo a sacudir pero cuando escucharon los gritos de Franky y Usopp llamándolos por que se acercaban a una isla Luffy se soltó del amarre del rubio y salió corriendo a la cubierta con Sanji persiguiéndolo, al salir a cubierta Sanji detecto a Nami cerca del timón, solto a Luffy salió corriendo para alabarla por su belleza.

Chopper se encontraba en las piernas de Robin mientras que nuestra querida arqueóloga le leía un libro de cuentos que habían seleccionado juntos en una isla y hasta ahora habían tenido tiempo de leer entre los dos, ambos se encontraban sentados en el columpio mientras que un despistado espadachín se encontraba recargado en el árbol que estaba contiguo del columpio según el durmiendo, pero realmente estaba atento a la lectura que la arqueóloga compartía con el pequeño Chopper y solo de vez en vez esbozaba una media sonrisa por la admiración, las preguntas y algunas risillas que el renito de nariz azul le dedicaba a su compañera de lectura, mientras que Robin le resolvía dudas o simplemente le decía que tenía que esperara a que la lectura terminara para que pudiera saber el final de la misma cosa que al espadachín le parecía de lo más tierno pues siempre ha apreciado a Chopper y cuando esta con el le enseña a como ser un hombre y no suele mostrar ese lado infantil que tiene a pesar de que en realidad Chopper es eso un pequeño niño, aún así disfrutaba de las reacciones de ambos nakamas, pero principalmente le encantaba ver ese lado maternal que la arqueóloga llegaba a mostrar únicamente con el renito; le derretía ver esos ojos azules como la piedra de lapislázuli más bella que hubiese visto, el fulgor que mostraba cuando se veía muy feliz. A pesar de que le gustaba observar a Robin de vez en cuando (cuando él creía que ella no se percataba de que la está observando, pero ohh que equivocado estaba Zoro), y admirar esa fortaleza, elegancia y felicidad… principalmente esa felicidad sincera que ella mostraba después de lo que había vivido, tomando como parte aguas lo sucedido en Enies Lobby.

No muy lejos de esta escena un simpático y hentai esqueleto observaba la escena que sus tres nakamas le ofrecían, pues a pesar de ser el último en integrarse a la familia Muguiwara de inmediato se percato de la curiosa familia que tanto Zoro, Chopper y Robin integraban, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la relación/coqueteo/e intento de ignorarse tanto del espadachín como de la arqueóloga y solo atino a pensar en cómo le encantaría ver como esa relación se iba desarrollando. Tomando en cuenta que él era el Muguiwara más viejo por así decirlo no entendía por qué simplemente sus 2 nakamas no expresaban lo que sentían, el hecho de haber vivido 50 años le daban esa experiencia de la que ellos carecían, pero también quería que ellos entendieran que estando en la mar no tenían asegurado nada pues eran unos piratas bastante buscados y el no saber que te depara el día de mañana debería de ser mayor motivación para no perder el tiempo y comenzar a vivir esa romántica experiencia. Eso pensaba Brook cuando una idea atravesó su mente, saco lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir sin detenerse pues estaba inspirado y esa vista simplemente lo inspiraba más.

Regresando con Zoro, el jamás había desconfiado de Robin, de hecho esta llamaba mucho su atención desde lo sucedido en Whiskey Peak pero obviamente ella mostraba ser una amenaza para sus nakamas y eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque irónica la vida mientras más la "vigilaba" más le atraía. Cabe mencionar que nuestro despistado espadachín se fue dando cuenta que era una atracción fatal, pero el no podía ceder ante los coqueteos y miradas fortuitas que ambos se lanzaban porque claro tal vez al principio únicamente Robin lo hacía para descolocarlo pero con el tiempo el mismo fue participando en este intercambio de miradas hasta darse cuenta que estaba jodido, después paso la separación en el archipiélago Shabondy hasta que se reencontraron todos para partir a la isla Gyojin. Por lo que es evidente que esos sentimientos que existieron en algún momento jamás desaparecieron y cuando se reunieron estos simplemente se incrementaron al verla salva y sana, pero él no estaba seguro de que hacer ya que el solo consideraba un juego lo de las miradas… pero en fin el quería hablar con ella y hacerle saber lo que sentía pero no estaba seguro de haber encontrado el momento adecuado por lo que lo ha estado posponiendo.

Robin por su parte de vez en vez observaba al espadachín de soslayo para que Chopper y Zoro no se percataran de esto, ella por su parte quedo bastante afectada tras lo vivido en Shabondy a consecuencia de que ella fue la que trato de rescatar a Zoro del ataque de Borsalino pero le fue imposible pues ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza para salvarlo. Por eso mismo los dos años apartados entrenó mucho y se fortaleció para no sentir esa impotencia nuevamente y no permitir que nadie lastimara a ninguno de sus nakamas específicamente a Zoro verdad.

En esos momentos nuestros cuatro nakamas escucharon que Franky y Usopp los llamaban avisándoles de la isla a la que se estaban acercando para que se reunieran a escuchar lo que la navegante les iba a proponer y así poder explorar la isla, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la proa del Sunny para reunirse con sus demás nakamas.

Todos se reunieron en la proa y Nami les daba indicaciones para cuando llegaran a la isla a lo que sus nakamas regresaron a sus camarotes a cambiarse pues el frio empezaba a sentirse. En cuanto terminaron de cambiarse se volvieron a reunir. El paisaje que les regalaba la isla era mas que hermoso colores rojizos y dorados adornaban la misma eran las 5 de la tarde y no iba a tardar en anochecer cuando iban anclando en esta.


	2. Olor a aventura desembarcando en

**Disclaimer:** **_One Piece_** no es obra mía (lo desearía con todas mis fuerzas para saber cómo termina pero desgraciadamente no es asi… T_T) le pertenece a ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Oda senpai.

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias **Guest** por pasar a leer este pequeño fic, con respecto al lemmon aún no lo sé es mi primer fic y la vdd no sé cómo hacerlo, quiero algo lindo no que se vea forzado, así que ya veremos. Y gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi fic, esto se está poniendo bueno…

 **Edpol:** Muchas gracias por tu motivación, hasta yo me he sorprendido de como va quedando esto, casi no escribo pero con OP me voy me voy. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste de leerlo. Un abrazo!

 **Olor a aventura, desembarcando en Red Paradise.**

Nami y Luffy se acercaron a un anciano que se encontraba cerca de su barco con una caña de pescar y una silla, este se presentó y les dio a conocer el nombre de esta "Red Paradise" y les explicó que esta isla era territorio neutro tanto marines como piratas eran bienvenidos y que como era una isla que los log pose no marcaban se consideraba una parada de descanso saliendo de la isla Gyojin, les indico en donde podían anclar su barco sin que nadie los molestara y les indico el horario de las tiendas, bares, restaurantes, hoteles y spas. Estos regresaron al Sunny para comentarles lo que el anciano les dijo y se movieron al lugar que este les indico para anclar. Nadie sentía que fuera mentira lo de ser un territorio neutro de hecho al llegar al lugar indicado vieron otros barcos piratas que estaban subiendo mercancía y demás lo que les llamo la atención fue que nadie los molesto ni los voltearon a ver feo mientras anclaban y decidieron bajar todos a explorar la ciudad. Antes de que descenderá la ciudad Brook puso en marcha su plan y se acerco a hablar con Nami para comentárselo y con esto en mente decidieron que lo mejor era primero ir a comer y ya en la noche a un bar con karaoke para seguir con el plan de Brook.

Desembarcaron y el primero en bajar al muelle fue Luffy seguido de Nami, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Robin Zoro, Sanji y Franky. -Bien chicos creo que por hoy no está mal que nos quedemos en algún hotel y descansemos iremos a ver el costo y apartaremos 4 habitaciones de ahí iremos a cenar a algún restaurante y después nos dirigiremos a un bar ya que hasta mañana podremos abastecernos por hoy lo mejor será disfrutar de estos 2 días para descansar y recuperar energía- era lo que les decía Nami y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se dirigieron por el camino que les había indicado el anciano así llegando a la ciudad, durante su trayecto a esta iban pasando por uno de los bosques que obviamente por ser otoño sus hojas eran doradas y rojas todos se sentían emocionados de estar rodeados de una naturaleza tan bella y excepcional ya que las hojas le daban un aire un poco nostálgico pero agradable. Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Chopper comenzaron a correr y se aventaban a las montañas de hojas que veían para después esconderse en otra montaña e irse espantando o simplemente aventando las hojas para generar una lluvia con estas. Los demás Miguiwara observaban la escena con una gran sonrisa pues después de reunirse no habían tenido tiempo para pasarlo todos juntos.

-Y pensar que estuvimos separados por 2 largos años- decía Robin, todos asintieron

\- Lo que más me agrada es que no pareciera que nos hubiéramos separado y todo continúa igual- decía, Sanji.

-Es cierto solo tengo este pequeño conflicto de no haber podido estar cerca de nuestro sencho cuando más nos necesito- decía Nami, con una mirada sombría a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Luffy.

\- Bueno por eso entrenamos y nos hicimos más fuertes para estar al lado de Luffy, el ha sido la persona que siempre ha estado para nosotros y nos salvo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Eso simplemente fue un entrenamiento forzado para darnos cuenta de que éramos débiles y que si queríamos llegar al Shin Sekai teníamos que hacernos más fuertes y no permitir que nos vuelvan a derrotar- argumentaba Zoro.

Se dirigieron miradas entre todos, asintieron y voltearon a ver a su querido sencho.

Después de reír y de que Luffy de la emoción empujara a Nami y esta saliera disparada para después Sanji tratar de atraparla y este callera barriéndose en el piso raspándose toda la cara sin Nami y esta termino aterrizando en brazos de su capitán, pues fue el quién se le adelanto y solo tuvo que estirarse para enrollar sus brazos alrededor de esta. Posteriormente de haberla atrapado Nami le puso unos coscorrones al pobre por no fijarse y siempre actuar de manera atrabancada, Luffy solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar a la navegante mientras un deprimido Sanji lloraba cerca de un árbol y Brook volteaba a ver a Zoro, Robin y Franky que eran los más cercanos a este y simplemente decía…..

-Yohohoho amor juvenil, a caso no los motiva a encontrar a esa persona tan especial?- Y volteo a ver en especifico a Robin y Zoro los cuales a la vez vieron a Brook después se miraron entre ellos y se sonrojaron para voltearse hacia otro lado, Franky solo reía entendiendo la indirecta que Brook le enviaba a la arqueóloga y al espadachín.

En consecuencia Zoro contesto -Brook no te equivoques el amor es algo complicado y a veces traicionero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, yo no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso pues yo hice una promesa a Kuina y a mi sencho si me desvío de mi camino no solo estoy bajando la guardia si no que también estoy rompiendo 2 promesas muy importantes para mí y de que caso sirvió someterme a tanto entrenamiento estos 2 años si termino bajando la guardia-.

Robin simplemente sintió una punzada en su pecho pero ni lo hizo notar y volvió a usar esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia para que no se notara cuanto le afectaron las palabras del espadachín, y se dirigió a Zoro

-Tienes razón kenshi-san para que perder el tiempo con esas estupideces y cursilerías se dio la vuelta- y se encaminó hacia Chopper.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a la arqueóloga; lo que más le dolió no fue que usara esa frialdad con él, sino que pudo ver esa tristeza inminente en sus ojos.

-Si me permites Zoro-san, creo que te equivocas para mi estos 2 años fueron de arduo entrenamiento. Pero lo que me motivaba a seguir era el hecho de que me haría más fuerte para proteger a mi familia y así mismo podernos reunir pronto y no permitir que nada los lastimase- terminó diciendo Brook.

-Así es Zoro lo que acabas de hacer no es nada SUUUUPEEEER….Ve a arreglar lo situación que acabas de generar con Robin-.

-Franky, no se dé que rayos me estás hablando y más vale que no te estés metiendo en mi vida- bufó Zoro.

-No te equivoques Roronoa no estoy diciendo nada que no sepamos, tu crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo se miran tu y Robin, tal vez seas más fuerte y leal pero si no te puedes dar cuenta de cuando una super mujer está interesada en ti creo que fracasas como hombre- sentencio Franky.

-Mira Marimo de mierda si haces llorar a Robin-chwaan por tus estupideces te prometo que no te voy a perdonar y además te daré una paliza que te enseñe a ser caballeroso-

Muy a su pesar Sanji entendía que lo de Zoro y Robin no era algo solo pasajero, por eso le mostró su apoyo de la mejor manera en la que el rubio podía hacerlo.

Zoro simplemente se quedo callado y volteo a ver a Robin quien estaba levantando a Chopper en brazos, puesto que el pequeño reno tenía sueño y quería dormir en lo que llegaban al hotel, después de haber jugado con Luffy termino agotado. Se acerco a la arqueóloga y al renito de nariz azulada; le extendió los brazos para que le diera a Chopper, Robin lo observo por un momento dudo de entregarlo, pero después accedió estirando los brazos para que así el kengou pudiera tomar a su nakama y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-Robin solo quería disculparme por lo que dije anteriormente...- a lo que esta simplemente levanto la mano a modo de querer decir algo.

-Kenshi-san no tienes por qué darme explicaciones estás en tu derecho de tener tu propia opinión simplemente me desconcertó un poco, pues mientras estuve entrenando estos 2 años lo único en lo que pensaba era en regresar con ustedes, mis nakamas, mi familia es solo que a veces siento que no has terminado de confiar en mí y crees que de algún momento a otro voy a traicionarlos, tal vez para ti no funciona como dice Brook, el amor como motor para querer mejorar pero no por eso hagas que los demás que si lo creemos nos veamos como unos completos tontos peleando y superando obstáculos por lo que amamos-. Terminó diciendo la arqueóloga que todavía se mostraba dolida por la desconfianza (eso era lo que ella pensaba) de Zoro.

-Robin no es que no confíe en ti es solo que….

\- Minaaaaaa ya llegamos a la ciudad. -Nami Nami! Cual hotel es el que vamos a elegir! Porque después de registrarnos dijiste que podíamos ir a cenar verdad! Meshi meshi-….. Decía el capitán saltando de un lado a otro emocionado por que iban a comer en un restaurante.

-Si, si, si Luffy solo te advierto que si haces un desastre por no comportarte te dejo encerrado sin comida- regañaba Nami a Luffy y a este no le quedo de otra más que hacer un puchero y quedarse quieto pues el saber que Nami era capaz de dejarlo sin comer le generó un pavor.

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad disfrutando de ese clima que era frío pero que no te calaba los huesos como una isla de invierno, era el clima perfecto este de Red Paradise, a lo lejos vieron un bonito hotel que se veía antiguo y rustico pero lo que llamo su atención en demasía fue un jardín enorme donde había de todo tipo de flores y plantas, a pesar de ser de un estilo rustico tenía un pequeño puente que tenías que atravesar y mientras lo hacías podías ver un pequeño estanque estilo japonés con lirios acuáticos y unos cuantos pececillos nadando en él, el lugar era maravilloso. Todos los Muguiwara estuvieron de acuerdo en hospedarse ahí aparte de que todas las alcobas tenían un pequeño balcón. Zoro camino hacia unas blancas flores que llamaron su atención, se acerco y pudo percibir un aroma bastante familiar, el rostro de Robin se le vino a la mente Chopper que se encontraba en los brazos del kenshin percibió el mismo aroma y gritó…

-Mira Robin es muy parecido a tu aroma-

Razón por la que la arqueóloga simplemente sonrió y le contesto….

-Eso es lógico puesto que esa es mi flor, se llama Casablanca; aunque es bastante extraño que en esta época o bueno más bien con este clima estén floreadas-

Zoro simplemente inhaló aquel aroma que tanto le embriagaba el pequeño reno observó esto y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmesí al igual que las del kenshin al notar que Chopper lo había descubierto, por lo que comenzó a caminar rápido para alcanzar a sus demás nakamas. Entraron al hotel y los atendió una joven de no más de 25 años ella era alta, delgada, de cabello pelirojo, largo hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos color violeta que obviamente cautivaron a Sanji, su nombre era Amelia la gerente del hotel nieta del alcalde de la ciudad. Amelia les dio la bienvenida.

-En que les puedo ayudar-

A lo que Nami en automático respondió -Estamos interesados en pasar 2 días en esta isla y quisiéramos alquilar 4 habitaciones de ser posible por favor-.

-Claro que si- Amelia contesto les informó sobre el desayuno y que si deseaban ocupar el jardín para alguna reunión o algo lo podían hacer.

Sortearon las habitaciones y quedaron de la siguiente forma Robin y Nami (obviamente), Sanji y Brook, Chopper, Usopp y Franky y finalmente Luffy y Zoro (que conveniente no?) viendo esto Nami compartió una mirada cómplice con Brook (si es que eso se puede, pues él no tiene ojos)….. ok, ok… Yohohoho (admítanlo ustedes también lo sintieron incompleto).

-Bueno dentro de una hora nos iremos a cenar podrían tomar un baño o una siesta para llegar frescos al restaurante y de ahí buscaremos un bar karaoke-

Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a Nami con cara de incomodidad.

-Vamos chicos es una linda isla y además nunca hemos estado en un bar con karaoke-

El primero en oponerse fue Zoro -Que te sucede bruja usurera, andas muy sedita algo has de querer existe alguna razón por la cual en especifico tenga que ser un bar karaoke- le reñía este.

-Ashhh Zoro eres un amargado no por que a ti no te guste festejar o cantar nosotros no podemos hacerlo, además es un bar por dios-. Como si no fuera razón suficiente para aceptar.

Este la miro con desconfianza pero desde el momento en que mencionaron las palabras karaoke en vio como el rostro de su sencho se iluminaba a lo que solo suspiro y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar. Nami sonrió victoriosa.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo 2, espero y les este gustando, se que empieza un poco lento pero van a ver que vale la pena leer hasta el final.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo, buena luna.**


End file.
